After Party
by GrandHart
Summary: Sometimes life can seem so straight forward. You never know when life will take a sudden twist in fate. Tweek, was a normal High school student. He comes up with a plan, little does he know that this choice will change his life forever. BoyXBoy rated T, but will change!
1. Chapter 1

Tweek walked the hall of his school at lunch. Normally he spent his lunch alone in the school library, but not today. He had a mission today. He felt his heart racing as he moved through the school. He was on his way to the only person he thought might entertain his proposition. He thought over and over in his head what he wanted to say. Tweek made it to the E building. A mostly emptied building. There where odd and ends classes that were sometimes taught there but mostly it was storage. The room where stacked with chairs and desk. Tweek glanced in each room as he walked through the building. If the rumors where true, he would be in one of the rooms. Tweek made it to one of the last rooms, he opened the door slightly and instantly heard grunting. Tweek peeked in and saw his target.

Kenny was on top of a girl Tweek had seen once or twice in the hall in passing. She was moaning on top of a desk in the room. Tweek closed the door and let out a shaky breath. He sat by the door against the wall and waited. After some time, the door swung open. The girl was fixing her clothes as she left the room. When she saw Tweek she stopped surprised. Her face turned light pink and she quickly scuttle off down the hall. Kenny was slowly also leaving the room. He was buckling up his pants as he stumbled out of the room. Once he got out he looked up and saw Tweek awkwardly standing there. Kenny raised his eyebrows at Tweek.

"You lost?" Kenny asked before a smile crossed his face. "Or do you need the room? I am done with it."

"N-No." Tweek said standing straight. "I need a favor."

Kenny stretched his arms. "Oh yeah?"

Tweek took in one large breath and then almost yelled it out. "Will you please take my virginty?"

Kenny eyes widen. He stared down at Tweek who wouldn't even look up from his spot. "You serious?"

"Please." Tweek let out shakily.

"Why would I do that?" Kenny crossed his arms.

"You like sex. It's just a hole. It's not that different." Tweek said back still looking down.

"It's different." Kenny said back plainly.

"Well it is, and that why you should. You like sex, this is something new." Tweek felt his face becoming redder.

Kenny let out a snort. "Even if I was curious…" Kenny stepped closer to Tweek. He grabbed Tweek face in his hand and lifted it up. Tweek hoped he wasn't too red. Kenny then leaned down and gave Tweek a kiss. Tweek eyes stayed wide open as he felt Kenny lips pressed against him. Kenny eventually reeled back and smiled. "The body not interested."

Tweek looked down at Kenny crotch. Tweek knew what he meant. "What if I could make your body want it." Tweek looked at Kenny afraid.

Kenny smirked and let out a breath in a laugh. "What you mean Tweeker?"

"If-If I can turn you on… Then you take my virginity." Tweek tried to settle his breath.

Kenny stared at Tweek for a bit. Kenny arm stretch up and he yawned. "Eh, I don't got anything else going on. Sure."

Tweek began to relax. He didn't know how his plan worked, but it did.

"I'll meet you at your house after school." Kenny said turning around and walking down the hall. He turned his head at Tweek. "Do try your best." He said mockingly.

Tweek watched him go, his heart fluttering. Now he just had to make it through the rest of the day.


	2. Chapter 2

The rest of the school day went by slowly. Tweek kept thinking of his impending date. But he knew Kenny would be his best bet to do this. After school Tweek was beginning to walk home when a truck pulled up next to him. The window rolled down and Tweek heard. "How much handsome?"

Tweek looked and saw it was Kenny. Tweek was getting annoyed at how much fun Kenny was having teasing him. Tweek jumped in the truck.

"Thanks." Tweek said.

Kenny smiled back at Tweek before starting the car up again. Tweek didn't live far from the school so the ride was short lived.

"Your parents' home?" Kenny asked as they pulled up.

Tweek shook his head no. His parent were barely ever home. Kenny nodded with a smile on his face. The two got out of the car and walked in to the house. Tweek was hesitant at first but he noticed Kenny was following him. Tweek was in control of what was to happen. Tweek lead Kenny up to his bedroom.

"Do you need to use the bathroom?" Tweek asked nervously.

"Nah, I am good." Kenny said back walking into Tweek room.

Tweek nodded and joined him. He looked Kenny up and down.

Kenny shrugged, "Alright, turn me on." Kenny shot Tweek a smug look.

Tweek nodded and then pushed Kenny on the bed. Kenny was completely caught off guard. Tweek jumped on top of him and began kissing him. Tweek grabbed Kenny hands and pinned him down. He kissed Kenny hard. When Tweek stopped Kenny gasped for air.

"What are you doing?" Kenny asked surprised.

Tweek ignored him as he kissed his neck. He let go of one of Kenny hand and began feeling him up. Kenny free hand grabbed onto Tweek shoulder as some form of defense. Tweek hand made it down to Kenny crotch. He felt Kenny shiver.

"Wait…" Kenny said.

But Tweek hand was already undoing his paint. Tweek began playing with Kenny dick. Kenny looked to the side. Tweek began kissing his neck.

"Stop… Tweek." Kenny said between heavy breaths.

Tweek looked at Kenny and saw in his face someone fighting the pleasure. Tweek got off of Kenny and Kenny sighed as he began to sit up. He didn't get too far before he felt a shock. Tweek put Kenny dick in his mouth a began sucking and licking it. Kenny rolled his head back and moaned. Tweek kept going. Kenny reached out and grabbed Tweek hair. Tweek kept going further and further. Kenny grunted and his gripped tightened. Before too long he pulled Tweek off.

"Alright… Alright, you want me to fuck you? I will fuck you." Kenny said in between gasps. Tweek began to get off his knees when he felt Kenny push him on the bed. Before he knew it, Kenny had ripped off his jeans. Kenny straighten up and then reached into his back jean pocket. He pulled out a condom. Tweek watched as Kenny got into position. Kenny spread and raised Tweek legs. Then after a breath Tweek felt pressure. He grab his comforter as the feeling became more intense.

"Uhhhh…" Tweek let out.

Kenny looking at Tweek, ran his hand along his chest. Then slowly he began to move. He slowly went in and out. Tweek moaned. He felt the beginning pain subside and was filled with pleasure. Tweek was panting and Kenny was watching Tweek. His hand kept feeling Tweek body. Eventually Kenny grip on Tweek legs went tighter and he stopped pushing. Tweek took a shaky breath and looked up. Kenny grunted before easing. He for a second stood still before slowly lumbering backwards. He walked back to a corner of the room and fixed himself. Tweek slowly sat up a bit. He was sore but not too bad.

Kenny looked over at Tweek. "You ok?"

Tweek nodded before sitting more up.

Kenny nodded and straighten himself up. Kenny looked at Tweek like he wanted to say something but nothing came to his mind. He just nodded again at Tweek before leaving the room. Kenny looked almost in a daze as he left the house. Tweek got up off the bed. His body although a little sore, was fine. He didn't see any marks or hickeys. After he looked over his body, he slowly walked to the bathroom and started a bath. He watched the tub fill with warm water. As Tweek stared a small smile crossed Tweek face and a bad thought came into his head. He stopped the water and slowly entered the tub and soaking in the tub he just couldn't help thinking that he finally got revenge on Craig Tucker.


	3. Chapter 3

The next day Tweek got Dressed like normal. He went to school and went to his first few classes like normal. Tweek was starting to get annoyed. After sex he didn't feel different and his body really didn't seem different. He kind of wanted some change. Tweek was at his locker thinking about that when a hand swooped down and slammed on his locker.

"Hey Tweeker."

Tweek startled jump back to see Kenny smiling back at him.

"What's up?" Tweek asked nervously.

"Hey can we hangout today after school. There is something I want to ask you."

Tweek hesitantly nodded.

"Cool." Kenny said back. He shot Tweek a smile. "See you after school." Kenny turned and walk down the hall. Tweek watched Kenny go and his mind became paranoid.

During his last class before lunch, Tweek was distracted about Kenny. He wondered what Kenny needed to talk to him about. Tweek head went to a dark thought. What if Kenny had an STD. Tweek cringed. Kenny has famously slept with most of the school, or so the rumor says. It wouldn't be that farfetched to think. Tweek squeezed his pencil. Tweek head became tormented with "what ifs". He didn't even hear the bell ring for lunch. Tweek was so spaced out he didn't even notice the figure standing by his desk.

"Tweek?"

Tweek snapped out of it and turned his head. Tweek eyes widen when he saw the figure that stood oh so familiarly close to him. Craig Tucker.

Tweek looked up at him. He had become a stranger to him. It had been month since he even looked at him. But now he was there standing close and wanting to talk.

"Tweek?" Craig tried again.

"Uh, Yeah. Sorry just-" Tweek mumbled.

"You ok?" Craig asked.

"Yeah, I am fine." Tweek nodded.

"You sure?" Craig pushed. Tweek just nodded back. "I heard you have been hanging with Kenny lately."

Tweek just stared at Craig unsure how to answer.

Craig leaned in. "Be careful of him. I don't trust him."

"He is just a friend." Tweek said back.

Craig eyes narrow. "Just take care of yourself."

Tweek watched as Craig turned to leave. Without thinking Tweek called out. "Craig."

Craig turned around.

"Do I look different at all, to you" Tweek nervously said.

Craig let out a chuckle and then shook his head. Craig waved his hand before turning and leaving the room. Tweek was left staring after him as he always did.


	4. Chapter 4

Afterschool Tweek walked timidly through the courtyard towards the parking lot. He didn't know where Kenny wanted to meet. It didn't take long before Tweek felt hands on his shoulders. Tweek looked behind him and saw Kenny bright smile.

"Hey lover boy." Kenny Teased.

Tweek shrugged him off.

"Let's go get some coffee." Kenny smiled.

Tweek eyes lit up. Tweek was not one to turn down Coffee, ever.

The two drove to a local coffee shop and got some coffee to go. Tweek never liked going to his family shop. He worked there on the weekends and he had one too many bad memories there. He tried to avoid it as often as he could. After they got their coffee, they drove to a local park. The whole time they exchanged small talk between each other. Kenny was at ease, but Tweek was nervous.

The two were sipping their coffee together on a bench at the park when finally, Tweek couldn't take it anymore.

"Alright, tell me why we are here." Tweek demanded.

"Well, I have a couple of question for you. I figured a park would be secluded enough and coffee would calm you down. Even though it's making me more jittery." Kenny shook his hand.

"What?" Tweek hid behind his cup, fearing the worse.

Kenny eased on the bench and looked out at the park. "Why did you ask me to fuck you?"

Tweek eyes widen he quickly looked down.

Kenny didn't take any notice. "At first, I thought it was, sure, you are the only gay kid, or openly gay kid, at our school. You wanted to have sex before college or something. Then when we made our deal, I figured you be awkward and stiff the whole time. I wouldn't get turned on, so, we make a new deal of you order a pizza and I touch it or something. But that didn't happen." Kenny looked at Tweek. "Because you don't act like a virgin."

Tweek played with the coffee cup nervously.

"There is more to the story, and I want to know." Kenny demanded. Tweek still didn't look up. "I know you want to tell it too. C'mon you can trust me. After all I did take your virginity."

Tweek let out a breath. Tweek did need to talk to someone about it. Kenny would be the best person for it. Kenny wasn't the type to go tell people. "I was a virgin. You did take it." Tweek looked up at Kenny. "But it wasn't supposed to be you who took it."

Kenny furrowed his brows as he looked on at Tweek. Tweek took another breath.

"I had a boyfriend… You know him, Craig Tucker."

"Really?" Kenny smiled. "I always did suspect."

"Yeah, a lot people did. That why he hid it more. When I came out he was mad at me because he thought it made him look more queer. I didn't get it. I wanted him to come out. I wanted us to be a thing. But, he wasn't ready and I wasn't going to push him. We isolated ourselves from everyone because of his insecurities. I didn't mind though, he was more than my boyfriend he was my best friend. I told him, I loved him. I got tired of waiting for him, I wanted him to come out and make our relationship real. To calm me down he promised me we go all the way. He would take my virginity because as he put it, he would be the only man to ever touch me. He would be the only man to love me. So, we made a plan, and days went by. Craig slowly became more distant. He always had excuses for why we couldn't hangout. I trusted him, even though my gut said something was wrong." Tweek looked down at his coffee. He took a big swig of it. "Then that day at school happened. In front of everyone in the quad, he was wrapped up in Cindy Jones."

"Cindy Jones?" Kenny asked. "I did her."

Tweek shot Kenny a glare, but Kenny didn't mind. "Yeah, aren't they still together?

"Yup." Tweek spat. "I remember seeing them on display. I slashed his bicycle tires that day. He confronted me about it. He said things like "It was just for fun." And "We couldn't keep doing it forever." The best part was he made a plan. Cindy best friend Veronica, thought I was cute. I would date her and it be perfect."

"I take it, you weren't too hot for that plan." Kenny asked back.

Tweek shook his head bitterly. "No. After that…" Tweek shrugged. "He was a ghost. Disappeared. Even though we share classes together, it's like it never happened."

Tweek finger nail dug at the sticker on the coffee cup. " So…" Tweek let out another sigh. "I was depressed. Especially since he did leave with something and I had- well nothing. I guess I got pissed or- I just thought what's a better F you! Then by me getting-"

"F'ed?" Kenny smiled.

"Yeah, I heard rumors about you. That you fuck anything. I thought maybe…"

"I would like to say the rumors aren't true, but I don't think I have much ground to make on that case." Kenny smiled.

Tweek sighed. "Yeah, but, I wish something had change. Something that Craig could noticed. I kind of wanted him to know that I did it."

Kenny nodded. "Then I think I can help you."

Tweek glanced over at Kenny.

"Be my boyfriend." Kenny said with a smile.

"What?" Tweek squeezed his cup.

"Yeah, it's perfect. We pretend to be an item. Hold hands in the hall. Craig sees it and gets pissed. Hell maybe he dump that Cindy and run back to you." Kenny nudged Tweek.

Tweek furrowed his brows. "Why would you do this?"

"Well, I be getting something too. I want to play the gay angle to get chicks." Kenny cracked his neck.

"There no way that would work." Tweek glared back.

"You be surprised." Kenny shot him a grin. "Plus, I do have one condition. I want blow jobs."

"What?" Tweek squeaked.

Kenny cleared his throat. "As much as I hate to admit it. You are really good at it. And my body been craving them since yesterday. I need to get you out of my system."

Tweek bit his lower lip as he processed what Kenny was saying.

"So, what do you say? Be my boyfriend." Kenny smiled.

Tweek mind raced. He thought about everything that could go wrong. But then he remembered how for the first time Craig did talk to him. Tweek felt suddenly torn, part of him cried out that maybe they could get Craig back. But then a louder deeper voice raged about how Tweek could get revenge. Make Craig see what he lost. Tweek felt a smile cross his face.

"Alright." Tweek smiled back at Kenny. Then he leaned in close to Kenny. "But I want sex."

Kenny eyes widen as he took in Tweek.

Two devils sat on the bench at the local park that day, and without knowing, both started something bigger then themselves.


	5. Chapter 5

The next morning, Tweek was anxious for school. Yesterday was a blur to Tweek. He couldn't believe what was said. He almost convinced himself that it was some loose crazy thought. Tweek had almost finished getting ready when he heard a knock on the door. Tweek went to the door and opened it.

"Hey babe. When am I going to get a key?"

"Kenny…" Tweek said exasperated.

Kenny gave Tweek a wink. "Thought I pick you up. You are on my way to school."

"Thanks." Tweek said quietly. He allowed the realization that yesterday did happen.

Tweek walked back into his house and grabbed his backpack. He looked over his shoulder. Kenny was leaning in the doorway watching him like a hawk.

"What?" Tweek asked.

A devilish smile crossed Kenny face. "Nothing, c'mon."

Tweek and Kenny left for school. The car ride was quiet and short lived. When they got out Tweek walked over to Kenny not sure what to do.

"Where did you see Craig and Cindy kissing again?" Kenny asked while locking his truck.

Tweek pointed over to the quad.

"Cool." Kenny said back. Kenny began walking straight over to the spot. Tweek scurried next to him. When Kenny reached the spot, he turned to Tweek. He grabbed him and pulled him into a kiss.

Tweek pulled back. "What are you-?"

"Just some PDA." Kenny snaked. He pushed himself further onto Tweek holding him tight. He kissed him on the neck and jawline before kissing him again on the lips.

Tweek eyes opened and saw a small crowd of on lookers watching. He began to shake under their gaze. He tried pushing Kenny off but he wouldn't budge.

"Aren't you afraid of what people will say?" Tweek whispered to Kenny.

Tweek heard Kenny let out a breath of laughter in his ear. "No, I have never cared."

Tweek bit his lip as Kenny continued. Tweek was jealous of Kenny courage. The school could run his name through the mud and call him the worse but it never seemed to change him. Tweek felt Kenny run his hand in his hair. He wanted just for a minute to have Kenny confidence.

The bell rang signaling for the first class. The two separated and Tweek couldn't help but look at the crowd that had formed. Kenny didn't, he just walked forward. Tweek tried to look away and follow.

"Hey, did you see who was watching?" Kenny asked Tweek.

"Yeah the whole school." Tweek said back feeling red.

"Yeah, but so was Craig." Kenny smiled.

"Craig?" Tweek eyes widen.

"Yeah, so, if he asks you anything play dumb and innocent." Kenny said back.

"What do you mean?" Tweek asked feeling overwhelmed. "And how did you see anyone?"

"Oh, I was looking. I wanted to see what girls where watching." Kenny stretched. Kenny turned down a hall way. "Just act innocent."

Tweek did as Kenny asked. Kids through-out the day where asking him questions.

"So, are you and Kenny a thing?"

"It is what it is." Tweek would reply.

"Kenny said you are dating." One girl pushed.

"Then that how it is." Tweek shrugged.

"Is Kenny gay?" The girl inched closer to Tweek.

Tweek shrugged with a innocent smile. The girl scoffed and walked away annoyed how little information she got.

It wasn't long before Craig came to Tweek. Tweek was walking down the hall lost in thought when Craig out of nowhere ran up to him.

"Hey dude." Craig said out of breath.

"Hey." Tweek said back surprised.

"So, is it true?" Craig asked.

"Is what true?" Tweek said back.

"Kenny!" Craig almost shouted.

Tweek shrugged. "I don't know what you are talking about."

The bell rang to get to class. Tweek walked past Craig to his next the class, the whole time he was smirking.


	6. Chapter 6

Lunch came and Kenny asked Tweek to meet him in the normal room in building E. Tweek wanted to tell him about his encounter with Craig. Tweek was still laughing about it. As soon as Tweek opened the door he was grabbed.

"There you are." Kenny said into Tweek ear. He had grabbed Tweek and turned him around. He was feeling up his body.

"Kenny what are you-" Tweek tried.

"Part of our deal." Kenny hissed.

Tweek and Kenny wrestled for a bit. Tweek tried to get away while Kenny kept pushing himself on him. They kissed, Kenny licked and bite. Eventually, Kenny got Tweek on all fours on the desk.

"Stay." Kenny ordered. Kenny went to his backpack and pulled out a bottle of lube. He walked back over to Tweek.

Tweek was gripping the side on the teacher desk. His ass was raised. He suddenly felt a cold wet presence from behind, he tightened up.

"I am going to come in." Kenny said gently. Tweek felt himself be spread. Tweek took a big breath in anticipation. Tweek tried to ready himself when his concentration was broke. The door flung open. Tweek looked to the side. Standing there in horror was Craig. His eyes wide, his fist tightened.

"Hey, Craig. Can we get some privacy?" Kenny said still in position above Tweek.

Craig didn't move. His eyes kept darting between Kenny and Tweek.

Kenny sighed. "I didn't know you had that kind of fetish. Well, suit yourself."

Then Tweek felt it. Tweek moaned out. Tweek gripped the sides of the desk harder as he was pounded. Tweek looked to see if Craig was still there, but the boy in blue was long gone.

Kenny gripped Tweek side and pushed himself fully in Tweek. Tweek cried out. Kenny panted and Tweek moaned. Tweek felt lost and he couldn't take anymore. Soon, Kenny did one last push and Tweek felt himself get filled. Kenny pulled out and Tweek body relaxed on the desk.

Kenny was busy cleaning himself and fixing his pants. Tweek laid on the desk starring at the door.

"you bastard." Tweek mumbled

"What that?" Kenny asked.

Tweek tried to get up but his back ached. He slowly turned around. "You bastard! Why would you invite Craig here? You freak!"

Kenny straightened up. "I didn't invite Craig, I personally don't like tag along. He followed you here. He probably was following you the whole day." Kenny sighed. "What is the big deal didn't you want him to know you weren't a virgin anymore?"

"Yeah, but not like that." Tweek rubbed his lower back. "Speaking of, I don't know what trash you bring back here, but you do not fuck me like that."

"What you didn't like that?" Kenny smirked and inched closer. "You were the one who said you wanted sex. Also, you were moaning a lot."

"I am not a whore." Tweek spat.

"I know why your mad. You didn't cum, you are sexually frustrated." Kenny began walking over to Tweek.

Tweek nervously tried to stop it.

"No, you are right. I am being a bad boyfriend." Kenny wrapped one arm around Tweek. His other hand reached down and grabbed Tweek dick. Kenny began pumping it.

Tweek let out a nervous breath. Kenny smiled, and slowly began pumping faster. His other hand slowly crawled up Tweek back. Soon he pushed it through his hair. Tweek looked at Kenny, Kenny leaned in and kissed him. Tweek gripped tightened on Kenny shoulders. Then Tweek came all over Kenny hand. Tweek let out a gasp.

Kenny leaned in and whispered in his ear. "I'll make sure to take care of you for now on."


	7. Chapter 7

Tweek was walking awkwardly through the hall. His back was killing him, and he felt drained, both mentally and physically. He got to his class and slammed his head on the desk. He didn't want to answer any more questions. He wanted to just fall asleep. He knew people where still looking at him, curious as of what was going on with Kenny and him. Tweek didn't care, he just wanted a hot bath and a nap.

The teacher walked in to start the class. He says he will be allowing peer edits today for their upcoming essay. Tweek rolled his eyes. He hoped whoever paired up with him would just let him sleep. He heard a desk being pushed against his. He glanced up. It was Craig Tucker.

Craig wore a serious face as he pushed the desk to Tweek. Tweek had forgotten Craig was even in this class. He usually sat as far away from Tweek as possible.

Craig sat down and handed Tweek his essay. Tweek rubbed his eyes tiredly. He reached for his backpack to find his essay.

"How could you."

Tweek looked up at Craig.

"How could you… and with Kenny." Craig whispered between clenched teeth.

Tweek looked down. "How could you with Cindy?"

"That's different!" Craig barked back. He tried to keep his voice down but his rage was playing with his vocal chords.

Tweek just stared back at Craig. The two tried staring each other down, but it wouldn't work. Each felt they have done nothing wrong.

"Are you jealous?" Tweek said fighting back a smile.

"Is that why you are doing this? To make me jealous?" Craig glared.

Tweek caught, reverted to what Kenny said. "I don't know what you are talking about."

"You are a fool. You know what Kenny like. He probably just using you to cross something off his bucket list. As soon as he gets bored of you he going to leave you. You will be all alone." Craig inched closer.

Tweek leaned in. "Well, I know what that like."

Craig sighed. "It didn't have to be like this. You could have done something else."

"What were my options?" Tweek crossed his arms. "Veronica? Yeah, I am still gay."

Craig clenched his fist and looked down at his desk. Tweek leaned in more.

"At least with Kenny, I get some." Tweek hissed in Craig ear.

Craig shot up. "Kenny is bad-"

"Actually, he is pretty good." Tweek smiled.

Craig eyes bulge. His fist where clenched, his breathing was erratic. He stood up violently. Tweek was taken aback. But Craig instead walked to the teacher desk and grabbed the bathroom pass. Craig left the class. He didn't return until class was almost over. When he did he didn't look at Tweek. Tweek looked down, he wondered if he completely lost Craig this time.


	8. Chapter 8

Tweek was hobbling to his next and last class when Kenny appeared.

Tweek sighed. "What?"

Kenny put his arm around Tweek. "Is that anyway to greet your lover."

Tweek felt exhausted he didn't want anything else to happen today. Tweek just wanted to go into a coma and be woken in up sometime in the future.

"Hey Tweek." Kenny looked Tweek over. "How are you feeling?"

Tweek shrugged.

Kenny rubbed the back of his head. "Yeah, I kind of went overboard today. I am sorry. I feel like I should buy you some lunch after school."

Tweek smiled. "I think you dine them before splitting them in half."

Kenny smiled back. "Yeah, well we aint normal. Let me buy you a burger after school. It will ease my conscience."

Tweek laughed. "You will need to do better than that. I want a milkshake and fries too."

"Cool." Kenny nodded.

"I don't think that will wipe all of your sins." Tweek pushed Kenny jokingly.

"Oh, I am at peace with all of it." Kenny winked. "Plus, I am not done sinning yet."

"Just give me a bit…" Tweek Whined.

Kenny let out a laugh and then rustled with Tweek hair. "I'll see you after school."

Tweek watched Kenny walk away. Even if Kenny was going to leave Tweek, as Craig did. Right now, in the here and now, Tweek couldn't feel lonely.

#

The old beat up truck sat in the drive through. Cars were in front and behind it. The sun beat down on the top of the car. Inside the truck, Kenny was busy "teaching" Tweek about good music. While Tweek nodded humoring him, but sneaking an eye roll in when Kenny wasn't looking. The car rolled forward. Kenny was in the midst of a hot topic for him as he grabbed the bag of food and handed the cashier his card.

"So, now you know." Kenny handed the bag of food to Tweek.

"Oh, yeah sure." Tweek said back reaching for his milkshake.

Kenny held the milkshake for a bit and coaxed his head to the side. "Were you listening?"

Tweek smiled and grabbed the milkshake. "Of course, I was."

Kenny eyes narrowed and a smile crept along his face. "Bull shit."

Kenny drove the car over to a parking space and the two began eating their burgers.

"Well, here my apology meal." Kenny smiled looking at Tweek. "Do you forgive me."

Tweek sucked on the straw of milkshake. "Maybe."

"Maybe?" Kenny scoffed. "These are the best burgers in town!"

Tweek shrugged. "Yeah, but I am the best lay in town."

Kenny eyes widen. "Where did you learn to talk like that? Also, who gave you that review?"

"It's on yelp." Tweek laughed.

"You are crazy. I thought you were pretty shy and soft spoken." Kenny chuckled.

"I am…" Tweek nodded he normally would never talk so dirty. "Maybe, your rubbing off on me."

"Well, I am definitely rubbing on you." Kenny shoved dome fries in his mouth.

"Maybe, sex did change me…" Tweek mumbled. "No, truth is, I feel good talking like this. Especialy today when I told off Craig."

"Oh?" Kenny asked biting into his burger.

"Craig and I went at it. When I started talking ranchy… I don't know, but I felt powerful. I kind of like being like that." Tweek felt himself curl up in the seat, a guilty smile crossed his face.

Kenny chuckled. "Well, I like it when you talk dirty too. Craig talked to me too."

"Huh? He did?" Tweek turned and examined Kenny.

"Oh yeah, confronted me in the hall. Began asking me, what I think I am doing. I should leave you alone. There are plenty of whores out there for me. Yadda Yadda." Kenny said with a mouth full of burger.

"Wow, what did you say?" Tweek asked leaning in.

"I told him to mind his business." Kenny took a sip from his shake. "Honestly, it's his fault he had his chance."

"Yeah, we wouldn't be here…" Tweek stopped and reflected on that. Kenny and him would have been complete strangers if this all wouldn't of happened.

"Yeah, Hey, um, there this party on Friday." Kenny said clearing his throat. "There this chick I want to bang. Charolette." Kenny sang out her name. "She a fiery one. But it is going to be a pretty low key party. You want to come?"

"Me?" Tweek asked nibbling at his burger.

"Mhmm, it could be fun." Kenny smiled at Tweek. "Who knows what trouble we could get into."

Kenny smile was contagious. His attitude was uplifting. He could make anything a good time. "Sure." Tweek said without thinking. Truthfully Tweek didn't like parties, but hanging out with Kenny was something he wanted to more of. Tweek looked down. Kenny had already finished his burger and Tweek was halfway done. Tweek scrunched up his face. He was enjoying his time with Kenny an not feeling alone. He didn't want the time to stop after lunch.

"Hey Kenny…" Tweek began nervously.

"Yeah, Tweaker?"

"Do you want to come over today. Maybe play some video games?" Tweek looked down, gripping his burger tightly.

"Sure. Sounds good." Kenny cheerful voice filled the car.


End file.
